Paige's Thoughts
by Up1965
Summary: A one-shot. A missing scene in the episode Sam I Am. Paige is worried that what Piper has said before Sam saved her isn't true. When Paige has a talk with Piper, Paige realizes that Piper really does love her.


Paige's Thoughts

Authors Note: I know I haven't updated in a long time but between school and work I just can't find the time. Anyway I had an idea of a one shot and I figured I should write it before I forgot it.

It is based on the episode Sam I Am but this happens after she goes to the coast with Trevor and before Y Tu Mummy Tambien.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to WB and Aaron Spelling the only thing that's mine is the scene that's it.

Paige was sitting in the kitchen with green tea in her cup. Everyone was asleep and she didn't want to wake up her sisters with her restlessness. She gave up after moving around in her bed and not getting any ounce of sleep, so she decided to come down and maybe have some green tea maybe that would calm her nerves. She figured some of it had to do with what happened a few days ago when she was attacked by a darklighter because of Cole. When her father couldn't heal her and he was giving up, all she could think about were the words that Piper had said and if she actually meant them. Even though she was dying she could still hear what everyone was saying.

_Flashback_

_" No, it was not! Paige saved, us she is the reason I am still standing. She brought this family back together again!" said Piper with a little stern in her voice.( This is the real quote on the show in Sam I Am. I am just using it not stealing. The only thing that is mine is the way Piper said it everything else is from the show.)_

_End of Flashback_

Paige couldn't help but think if Piper actually meant what she said or she just said it just to save her for the Power of Three. She had these thoughts ever since it happened, hid it so well that they didn't suspect anything even Phoebe didn't say anything. She couldn't help but think about it even when Trevor and her went to the coast that weekend and now it's getting so out of hand that it's disrupting her sleep which is not good. Paige was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard footsteps coming from the stairway. She wanted so bad to not let it be Piper, but as the figure came closer so did the identity of the person and sure enough is was indeed Piper.

"Paige? What are you doing up? It's 2 o'clock in the morning?" asked Piper curiously.

"Well, I was just sitting here thinking that's all," said Paige cautiously.

"Ah, I see would you care to explain? What are you thinking about exactly?" asked Piper questioningly.

" I was just thinking about Trevor and seeing if its worth going out with him anymore," said Paige hesitantly.

" Really? Well, I think if it feels right then keep going out with him if not then you should probably call it off it's for the best, but I can tell something else is wrong Paige why don't you just tell me," said Piper.

"It's not important really," said Paige.

"If it's bothering you, Paige, it's very important. I do have a right to know I am your older sister. Now tell me what's wrong," insisted Piper.

"Well it's about what happened a few days ago," said Paige.  
" I thought you worked out all the issues with your father?" asked Piper puzzled.

" I did. That's not what I am talking about," said Paige.

" Then, would you mind telling me what's wrong so maybe I can help. I can't stand to see my sisters in pain and I would do anything to help you," explained Piper.

"Alright, alright it is about you and what you said that day I got attacked. When my father was running out of hope you said that I was the reason you were standing. That I brought this family back together again. Ever since you said it, I have been questioning if you actually meant them or you just said it to keep the Power of Three alive," said Paige.

" Oh, Paige of course I meant them you are the best thing that had ever happened since Prue died. I know I haven't been the best sister, but I want to change that, and I meant every word," said Piper.

"Sometimes I don't know what to think because ever since you met me you haven't been so welcoming and I can't read you that well. I want to think you love me, I really do but every time I try to think that, I just get more and more depressed because I know you miss Prue. I know I can never be Prue and it hurts me, it hurts me that I have never met her, it hurts me that you never really have given me a chance, and most of all it hurts me that you are hurting. All my life I wanted a family, other than my parents I wanted brothers and sisters. But all my life I was alone and to finally know that I have sisters, it is like a dream come true, then when I found out one of my sisters was dead I never had a chance to met her, it hurt a lot. Then when I knew that one of my sisters that are still alive doesn't want to have anything to do with me, it made me sad. Piper I love you, since the first time I laid eyes on you and Phoebe, I love you both. I even love Prue even though I never got a chance to met her. You guys have been the best thing that had ever happened to me since my parents had died. I thought I wouldn't have find anybody since my parents have died. But now I know that I've been wrong and that's thanks to you guys. I just want you to love me for me, not just because of the Power of Three, but because we are sisters and we love each other," said Paige with tears flowing from her brown chocolate eyes.

Piper came up from behind Paige and wrapped her in a warm embrace and just let her cry. Paige never tried to move from the embrace she knew she needed the comfort so instead of fighting it she just gave in invitingly. When Paige's crying had subsided to faint whimpers she looked into her baby sister's brown chocolate eyes. She knew she hasn't been the best sister and for Paige its not easy just to open up. There's always a barrier with Paige the only time she lets her guard down is if she is really sad. With Phoebe its different Piper knows that she can talk to her about anything but when it comes to Paige she just doesn't know and Piper isn't stupid she sees the difference between Paige when she is with Phoebe she talks to Phoebe more willingly than with her. I guess it's just because she knows with Phoebe she can trust her I mean I haven't exactly let her in. She knows its going to be hard for both of them but it's worth it. Paige broke the silence by speaking and Piper was sure that she saw some confusion radiating off of her sister.

"Um… Piper are you ok because you kind of thinking really hard and the awkward silence is forming in the air and I don't like it," said Paige while wiping her eyes and nose on a tissue.

" Yeah, Paige I am fine I was just thinking that's all. I know I haven't been the best sister in the world Paige and I know you deserve better than what I have given you. I just want to make up for that. I wasn't intentionally trying to hurt you I was just afraid but I am not afraid anymore. I do know I mean that. Please Paige please forgive me," said Piper while moving a strand of hair out of her sisters face and putting it behind her ear.

" Yeah, Piper I forgive you. I have always forgiven you. Lets start over Piper," said Paige with a huge smile.

" Ok Paige lets start over. Do know Paige that you are best thing that had ever happened to me and Phoebe and we love you very much. You are the reason we are still together and you mean the world to me," said Piper with a smile.

" I love you Piper," said Paige with the most enormous and genuine smile the first one she has ever had in a long time.

"I love you too Paige," said Piper with a smile of her own. Paige and Piper were just staring in each others eyes until a few seconds later they where both in a warm and loving embrace. The first one Piper have given to Paige invitingly and the first one Paige had ever felt from Piper. It's the beginning of a new relationship but most of all a new sisterhood.


End file.
